The present invention relates to a pneumatic valve and regulator apparatus and method for regulating the output delivery pressure from a pressure vessel, and more particularly the present invention relates to a pneumatic type regulator containing a pressure activated demand valve configured to be attached to a Paintball gun or a (commonly referred to) marker in addition to a other pressure activated device and a method for receiving input working pressure of up to 4,500 pounds per square inch (PSI), and regulating the output delivery pressure to approximately 700 to 1,000 PSI.
In recent years, as the popularity of Paintball games has grown, there has been a proliferation of different types of Paintball guns, air guns or markers, and the devices that are used in conjunction with these markers. These new markers and related devices have become necessary due to the increased ejection capability of the markers and the demands placed on the player/user of the markers increased in order to remain competitive.
The early types of markers and related devices provided an adequate level of performance, however, the onset of more experienced players, along with challenging Paintball gun tournaments, now provides an arena where more sophisticated markers and peripherals are required to compete.
As such, there is a great need for devices that speed up a player""s level of play while still providing the necessary safety and accuracy needed during play. Further, there is a need for a device that allows a player certain capabilities before, during, and after competitions and tournaments. Included in these capabilities is a regulator containing infinite multiple preset output pressures (within the design range), tamper proof pressure settings, the ability to easily and safely remove pressure vessels and integrated regulator under full pressure, and a regulator that is field serviceable without removing the regulator from the pressure vessel.
In addition, a need exists for a device that allows the fail-safe removal of a pressure vessel, under full pressure, so that the vessel can be recharged or filled, and returned to the marker. In addition, there is a need for a player to be able to place a different vessel onto the marker while in full play conditions under severe time constraints. This capability addresses the need that arises during various conditions of use/play.
There is a demand for a high-precision regulator that addresses these inadequacies that are present in current regulators.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic valve and regulator that addresses the above listed disadvantages and others.
The regulator of the present invention is a high quality, stainless steel, and high strength aluminum, cost affordable regulator designed to accept inlet pressures ranging as high as 4,500 pounds PSI, and is factory set to a particular output pressure of around 700 to 1,000 PSI. The regulator has been carefully machined from high tensile strength stainless steel and aluminum alloy. The present invention has been equipped with industry standard CGA 320 threading, which will allow it to be mounted into any standard female CGA 320 profile adapter.
The present invention relates to a regulator having a pressure activated demand valve, a pre-loaded Belleville disk stack designed to produce a predetermined output pressure, and an adjustable metering orifice. The adjustable metering orifice is not be accessible from the outside of the regulator.
It is another aspect of the present invention that the demand valve of the regulator is a spring-loaded, self-centering mechanical device, which initiates gas flow when depressed.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a Belleville disk stack, in conjunction with the adjustable metering orifice, which provides a predetermined outlet pressure through the regulator. Adjustments to the outlet pressure may be made through the regulator, which may not be accessed during operation. Further, the regulator of the present invention is designed such that the pressure vessel and regulator as a unit, can be removed while at full maximum pressure, without the need for an on/off valve as found in other types of regulators.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a regulator that is designed and configured to allow the refilling of the pressure vessel through the regulator assembly, whether the pressure vessel and regulator assembly is attached to the main body assembly or not.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a regulator which provides multiple preset output pressures, gas through adjustment strut, easy field access bolt together body halves, contoured air passages for maximum flow characteristics, the ability to reseal the poppet assembly without disturbing the pressure setting, multiple excessive pressure safeties, tamper-proof pressure settings, enclosed adjustment strut in pressure vessel, stationary pin and moving seat as opposed to conventional moving pin and adjustment strut stationary seat configurations, seat-piston combination, and straight through (linear) air flow path that is non-reversing.